


A Piece of My Dream

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Kyungsoo still misses Kai even in his drunken state.





	A Piece of My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hmm. sorry

On the brink of getting drunk, Kyungsoo felt the consumed alcohol finally kicking in. With his head feeling lightheaded, the tipsy man took his cellphone, checked his SNS hoping for any update from his favorite singer, but nothing, all twitter could offer is an extremely dry timeline, a disappointed whimpering left his mouth before switching to his messenger app. 

Uh-oh, slightly tipsy Kyungsoo holding his smartphone brings nothing but danger, Baekhyun- could attest to that. 

Seeing his friend snickering behind his screen, Baekhyun alarmingly grabbed the device out of Kyungsoo’s loosening grip. A growl came after that but the sober man decided to ignore his friend.

“What.Are.You.Doing?” Kyungsoo asked, tyring to sound calm despite of annoyance. 

“Oh..” Baekhyun chuckled awkwardly after seeing his friend’s screen, to Baekhyun’s dismay Kyungsoo is just watching some adorable puppy videos on youtube- that’s all, nothing serious really. “My phone died just before I get to read my mum’s text.” The blond boy lied, Kyungsoo could tell though since Baekhyun kept on biting on his lower lip- a habit he developed whenever he lies. 

A drunk Baekhyun is a talkative one, he’d talk endlessly and blabber ridiculousness on his entire drunken state. 

Drunk Kyungsoo? Unlike Baekhyun and like his normal self, the boy tends to remain quiet. Not horny or emotional kind of drunk. He don’t flirt with his acquaintances neither does he bursts into a crying mess like how hormonal teenager usually does. Kyungsoo would just sit there, cheeks flaming red.

But unknown to their friends, Baekhyun always hide his friend’s gadget infront of alcohol. Because a drunk Kyungsoo plus a smartphone device is a complete disaster- like a dangerous weapon for mass destruction. It’s a big secret between two friends.

“Here.” Blondie said, tossing the phone back to his tipsy friend before sagging back on his seat.

However, since it’s the only two of them binge drinking at the Do’s, Baekhyun allowed the younger his phone. Kyungsoo hasn’t slept for 26 hours straight, blondie knows his friends would pass out any minute now.

Whistling, Baekhyun chuckled before chugging down a half bottle of beer after Kyungsoo’s body expectedly fell on the back rest of the sofa he’s currently seated at. 

 

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo woke up in an unpleasing way (hungover and headaches are suckers, a price to pay of drunkards like himself), he forced his uncooperative body towards the kitchen, his throat begging for water. 

The darkness failed as Kyungsoo notices that he hasn’t slept that long, Baekhyun isn’t at sight, indicating that the blondie is a selfish kind of a friend, sleeping on a comfortable soft bed while leaving his friend to suffer the wrath of his uncomfortable sofa. 

After satisfyingly hydrating his body with water, Kyungsoo took a pitcher of water along with him, placing it in the middle of the sofa table, not too far, just enough where his short arm could conveniently reach.

His big pair of eye is ready to rest when he felt his phone vibrating under his pillow, a pillow which Baekhyun positively put under his head- he shrugged, Baekhyun somehow has thoughtfulness left in him. Kyungsoo smiled at that thought before typing in his password.

10 messages received his phone screen tells. Kyungsoo sighed, how could he receive numbers of messages in a span of three hours? There is no way unless- Wait- his eyes bulged, almost jumping out of its socket. 

Did he- did he somehow drunk texted someone? But as long as he could remember he certainly did not. All Kyungsoo did with his phone after getting tipsy was scroll on his twitter, checked his messenger and watched a bunch of cute puppy videos. As far as he could remember Kyungsoo held back his alter ego from communicating with people because he’d prefer to suffer from a major hungover than face the consequences of whatever embarrassing drunk texting he did. 

‘Oh.’ His mouth forms into a small o after realizing, yeah he’s just a little tipsy and not drunk enough to blackout but it seems like that he did. Seeing he messaged Kai with- Holy fuck! 

Kyungsoo swears or more like regretfully uttered not to neither drink nor taste alcohol again as he back reads his messages to Kai.

To Kai: 

Hey

Hey Kai

Kai

Hey babe

I miss you.. terribly.

Please comeback

Yeah, I’m an asshole but you should know you’re a total jerk, leaving me like that. 

But I’m an asshole aren’t I? For allowing you, giving you a chance to break my heart.

HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA I am drunk sorry

I love you so fucking much

Hahahhahaha you’re ugly though 

And your singing sucks

I’m sorry.. I am really sorry

Please please let me see you even just for a second?

Just a second and I’ll walk out of your life before you could.

I love you…

Babe..

Kyungsoo face palmed. He’s done for. He knew, for calling Kai a jerk, yes, he’s a jerk but Kyungsoo never personally told him that! And wait, did he just call Kai ugly? Ugly? Of all downgrading term he chooses to call the other boy ugly, Kim Kai? The boy who has the ability to swoon everyone with a single smirk? The boy who could make straight men questions their sexuality? Drunk Kyungsoo really is stupid he wanted to jump out of his window or just vanish into the mountains to live as a monk or better a caveman. More importantly, he called Kai Babe, a romantic endearment he never simply uses to anybody. Well surely he calls Baekhyun honey or sweetie sometimes but it’s an exemption and does not really count because they are bestfriends? Right? Right.

He took a deep breath, before conclusively deciding to read the latter’s reply. 

From Kai:

Hey?

Soo?

Are you okay?

Are you drinking again?

Where are you?

Hyung..

I’m sorry 

I wish I could make up to you.

I wish I could tell you how much you really mean to me

I wish I could turn back and stop time so I could make you happy just like in the past.

So to redeem his dignity, Kyungsoo immediately typed in a reply, uncaring whether the other boy could read them or not, uncaring of the tears streaming down his cheeks and the way his heart painfully beats behind his chest.

To Kai:

I’m sorry. Baekhyun got me drunk. Nevermind I said anything and can we pretend this never happened? Goodnight. 

Message sent, his device notified but he failed to see as his eyes turned cloudy. Stupid tears, why can’t he stop them? Why his tears are is as stubborn as Baekhyun? He chuckled, painfully. 

To Kyungsoo’s surprise, his phone vibrated once more.

From Kai:

I’m outside your door.  It simply says yet enough to weaken Kyungsoo’s knees. 

Did Kai really drive in the middle of the night just to see Kyungsoo? Does he still care? 

Despite of his shaking knees, Kyungsoo hurriedly went to open the door and there he was, standing gloriously, his eyes were tired (probably from not getting enough sleep) but his smile is as charming as ever, Kyungsoo smiled before engulfing the other into a tight hug.

A sexy chuckle left his mouth when Kyungsoo buried his throbbing head in between his shoulder and neck.

“I missed you K-“

“Ssssssh. Don’t say anything and let’s stay this way.” The guest whispered before placing a peck on top of Kyungsoo’s head, returning the tight hug of the smaller boy, ignoring the strong smell of beer emitting from Kyungsoo. “You have no idea how much I longed for this moment to happen.” 

That night was chilly, it’s freezing actually but through shared warmth, the two boys remained unbothered and continue to hug a little longer.

“How about let’s get you to bed? Hmm?” It’s neither a question nor asking for a permission, the guest informed and received a shaking head instead “Silly. We could still hug or cuddle on bed, I don’t want you to get cold.” Kyungsoo nods, a permission the guest waited for before simply lifting the drunk boy in a bridal position, leading them to his-

“Wait, Baekhyun is in my room, let’s sleep on the guest room instead.” The smaller whispers, his lips grazing against the guest’s soft tanned skin.

Being familiar with the Do’s apartment, the guest knew where the said room was, after walking down a short hallway, they reached their destination. 

There, inside a room is a queen sized bed, as if Kyungsoo’s a fragile expensive doll, the guest carefully laid the shorter down the silky bed before snuggling close to him.

A sweet smile painting Kyungsoo’s lips, showing the taller boy his heart shaped smile the other loved before he returned back the heartwarming gesture.

They lay face to face, the guest’s other arm serving as Kyungsoo’s pillow, it is uncomfortable but he does not really give a shit, as long as Kyungsoo’s happy.

“I missed you.. so much.” Tears threatening to trickle down.

“I love you.. always Kyungsoo. Don’t ever think that I love you any less.” The guest replied, thumbing the now fallen beads of water from the older’s eyes. 

“I love you to. I love you very much Kai.” 

“Silly.” The younger boy chuckled before placing a chaste kiss along Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

And finally, Kyungsoo’s distressed heart finally got to rest. Smiling, he snuggle closer to the younger’s warmth before finally caving in to sleep.

 

 

 

 

A sleeping Kyungsoo brought a smile on the younger’s face the moment he open his eyes. He wanted to stay longer, cuddle some more or maybe have breakfast with Kyungsoo, but he choose not to. 

“I love you.” He smiled happily before placing a lingering kiss on the sleeping boy’s plump lips. 

The guest kissed Kyungsoo again, now on his forehead, and another on his nose. God, he really love this boy he’s willing to sacrifice his happiness for him.

When the guest is done painting Kyungsoo’s face on his mind, he carefully untangled their body, quietly slipped from his bed and tiptoe his way to the door and left after sparing one final glance at the sleeping boy.

“Kim.” A stern voice speaks from the dark. 

The guest turned to face the direction where the voice came from. A small human silhouette forming on the couch.

“Byun.” The younger boy sighed seeing Baekhyun on the couch. The older boy is sitting with a cup of a hot drink on his hold. With the strong look of his eyes, the guest could tell that Baekhyun knew of his presence. “I’m just about to leave. Kyungsoo’s sleeping, he wouldn’t remember a single thing.” The guest continues before turning his back from the older, aiming to leave as fast as his feet would allow him.

“Can I have the permission to tell him now? Kim?” Baekhyun inquires the taller male. “That Kim Kai has been long dead and his unrevealed twin brother pathetically pretends to be him so the boy you both love could be spared from the pain? Huh Kim Jongin?” 

“Kyungsoo does not need to know.” Kim Jongin hisses under his breath, still a coward to face the older boy.

“How about you? You love him more than Kai did, didn’t you?” 

“I am getting married tomorrow.” Jongin confessed before slamming the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin chuckled bitterly the moment he shoves himself on his car, he hated his tears for betraying him. 

He sat there, knocking his head on the head rest of his driver seat before crying his heavy heart out. 

 

 

 

He met Kyungsoo first. He fell in love with him first. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But now, why does he need to pretend as Kim Kai to feel the only love he wishes?

 

 

 

 

 

Fate really is a bitch.


End file.
